


a man goes on a journey

by jified



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jified/pseuds/jified
Summary: Mae picks up a stranger on her way back home.





	a man goes on a journey

"I'm really sorry about this," the woman says, for maybe the fifth time since Mae has met her. Mae just laughs, throws her head back and grins widely. 

"S'no trouble," she reassures, again, for maybe the fifth time. "It's more convenient, inn'it? We're both headed the same way."

"Well," says the woman, hands fluttering in the air. Unsure, worried, tense. Mae reads it all in the lines on her face and the set of her shoulders, the way her fingers tremble and her stiff torso. "You don't know me. Really, you shouldn't go around picking up random people off the street-"

"I'm a good judge of character," Mae interrupts, smiling charmingly. The woman blinks at her, her head unconsciously tilting to the side, her orange hair hanging down in rivulets and glossy in the sun, filtered through the car window. Pretty hair to go with a pretty face. Mae lets her hand wave airily. "And I think you're a good person."

The woman lets out a startled laugh. 

"I," she says. "I don't think that's very safe. For you."

"If it helps, I'dn't mind gettin' killed by a gal like you," Mae tells her, and winks. The woman laughs, again, quick and short, and she brings a gloved hand up to cover her mouth. It's a shame; she has pretty lips too. Mae likes seeing them curl around a giggle, curve up in a smile. 

"Are you sure you should be saying that to a stranger?" the woman asks. 

"Well, if y'don't believe in love at first sight, I'll gladly drive by again," Mae says. 

"Oh my," the woman says. Her mouth is again covered by a white hand, but Mae can almost see the smile behind it. "That's rather corny."

"I'm corny for you," Mae says. The woman laughs, again. She doesn't flirt back. But she doesn't say no, either, and that's what counts. 

It's a dangerous game, flirting with someone with whom Mae has literally just picked up off the road. And Mae doesn't truly believe in love at first sight, anyway. But there's no shame in some harmless fun, especially when Mae's going to be stuck with a gorgeous woman for the next six hours or so. 

"So," Mae starts, flashing a brilliant smile. She revs her car back up, engine whirring, the car a stutter of movement. Mae watches the heat meter crawl up, slowly. Languid like how Mae nigh sprawls across the driver's seat, contrasting the woman sitting so delicately in shotgun. "S'your name? I'm Mae."

"I'm Celica," says Celica. She bobs her head, an imitation of a bow that she can't make when she's strapped to a chair. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mae."

"Celica," Mae repeats, rolling the name around her mouth. It fits. It's nice. A pretty name for a pretty gal, Mae thinks. "Nice. Pleasure to meet'cha too."

And Mae steps on the pedal and they take off, bouncing as they start on the road, grass fields stretching across the horizon. Novis is six hours away. 

It's going to be an interesting journey. 

 

"So, why're you headed to my humble home?" Mae asks idly, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. It hadn't been awkward or oppressive by any means, but Mae's always been one for small talk. "Novis is quite a ways off from the city, y'know."

"I take it that you grew up there?" Celica directs the question back at her. Mae hums, a hand slipping up to scratch at the side of her face. For a worn road headed down to the small town of Novis, it remains remarkably straight and steady. Mae can drive easily with a single hand, especially since she's been down this same path so many times before. 

"Yeah," she answers freely. There's no reason to hide, after all. "I'm a country girl, through and through. Y'seem like a city-dweller, though. No offense."

"None taken," Celica says. She pauses, head cocking to the side as she stares at Mae. Mae can feel her examination without looking, eyes still on the road. But Celica's gaze sits heavy, and there's no fooling peripheral vision. "I am from the city, after all."

"Right," Mae nods. "So, again, why're you headed to Novis? I mean, y'don't have to answer if y'don't wanna. No trouble."

"It's quite alright," Celica reassures, words refined as always even when carrying her innate warmth. It feels casual still, somehow. "I'm visiting my grandfather. I may have grown up in the city, but my grandfather's from Novis."

"Gotcha," Mae says. "Your parents move away, I'm guessing."

"Yeah," Celica nods. "My grandparents chose to stay, though."

"'Course they did," Mae half-snorts, half-scoffs. She puts both hands on the steering wheel, gripping it tighter. Not too tight, never too tight, but tighter. "Novis's great and all, but there ain't a lot to do out there. Your ma and pa made the right choice, 'far as I'm concerned. Grandparents are stubborn fools, though, the lot of 'em."

Silence passes in a beat over them, and Mae stops to think about her words for a moment. The car jerks as they go over a particularly rough section of road, and Mae opens her mouth to tack on, "No offense, though. Jus' was thinking a bit too personal, there."

"It's alright," Celica says. She sounds far away, distant, disconnected. Mae chances a glance over at her and finds her staring out the window. At the endless grass and farm animals, a passing, rickety house or two. A few signposts, here and there. One says "Down Pickle St.", Mae knows, because she and Boey have sniggered over it a few too many times. "Sometimes I think that too."

"What, that old people ain't in their right minds?" Mae asks absently. Then inwardly berates herself, because her brain-to-mouth filter doesn't seem to be working quite right. Especially when Mae needs it to. Especially in the presence of beautiful, refined Celica. 

"Something like that," thankfully, Celica sounds more amused that anything else. "You seem... rather upset about the matter. Not to pry, and really, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but is anything the matter?"

"Something like that," Mae parrots with a discontent huff. She's not annoyed, exactly, and definitely not at Celica. But Mae's not in the best of moods anymore, either. At the world, in general, she supposes. "Eh, s'kinda personal."

"Oh, then there's really no need to tell," Celica quickly backtracks, but Mae flips her hand lazily at her. Eyes still on the road, like a good driver, like how Boey'd always lecture her, but Mae still sees the blink and glance Celica sends her way, out of the corner of her eye. 

"S'alright, it ain't that sensitive," Mae says. She sighs, and rolls her shoulders back. "I mean, why not, amirite? S'like a self-help hotline. Except not really. Also it ain't really self-help because, I mean, this isn't really like, oh I wanna off myself bad, s'just like, ehhhh, y'know? And I'm gonna shut up now. Nevermind. 'S'ain't a good idea, actually."

"Oh, really, it's fine," Celica says, waving her hands pacifyingly. Mae breaks Boey's rule for the second time and looks over. Celica's still smiling sweetly, kind and gentle elegant. Her hands flutter down to her lap, folding over each other like a painting. Celica makes for a beautiful picture and an even more gorgeous woman.

Mae has hit the jackpot in the category of "strangers to pick up off the side of the road", really. 

"I don't mind listening, really," Celica's still talking, and Mae tunes back in. "I'm actually kind of curious, or, well, that sounds bad, but I mean-"

Mae cuts her off with a laugh. Celica jerks minutely, fluster written all over the way she moves.

"Nah, nah, I get'cha," Mae tells her with a lopsided grin. For a moment, Mae swears that Celica stops, blinks at Mae with wide eyes and a tint of red flashing over her face, but the moment is gone as soon as it arrives. Like a mirage in a desert, and Mae's not sure if it really existed. "'Fact, I should be honored that a cute dame like you's all curious 'bout li'l ol' me."

"Dame?" Celica barks out a curt laugh. And again, that fleeting mirage of an open expression shaded red appears, disappears, like a flash flood and Mae's left wondering. Then Celica draws back into herself, jerking. "Oh- Sorry, I don't mean to be insulting, it's just-"

"Don't worry, all my friends laugh 'bout it too," Mae reassures, winking at Celica before turning back to the road. "But I think it's charming, yeah?"

"It is," Celica says, unexpectedly, and this time it's Mae's turn to flush and freeze.

"Um," Mae says. Her words come out a stutter. "O-oh, really? That's- uh, huh, no one's ever actually said that. I-I mean, s'kinda stupid, yeah?"

She laughs, to try and break the awkward tension that's settled over her like a web. Celica just cocks her head and blinks, slow, purposeful.

"I don't think you're stupid, Mae," she says. 

"Oh," Mae manages to get out. "Y'just struck me right in the heart with an arrow of love, Miss Celica."

And Celica giggles into her hand, eyes closing as her teeth momentarily flash pearly white before getting covered by silk. And Mae wonders how much she'll be laughing if she finds out that Mae's speaking the truth and only the truth. 

Love at first sight is bullshit, in Mae's opinion. Like something that comes out of Genny's cheesy romance novels. And it still is, in Mae's opinion, because this isn't a first sight and this isn't love. This is a conversation and this is an infatuation, a fixation that can potentially evolve into so much more. 

Depending how long Celica is staying, Mae might even let it. 

"You're really funny, Mae," Celica compliments, and Mae smiles weakly, because Mae's jokes are mainly to cover up her inner emotional freakouts. Not quite breakdowns, but they're something, for sure. "Oh, but, what were we talking about again-"

"Something about my shit, I think," Mae hums. "But I don't feel like being a downer at the moment. So, how 'bout you tell me how it was growin' up in the big city?"

"Oh, it was nothing special," Celica says. She leans back into her seat, head tilting back as she thinks. Mae watches, from the corner of her eye, the best she can while still keeping an eye on the empty, mostly straight road. Occasionally, a car passes by, which Mae supposes counts for something. 

"Really?" Mae prods, flicking her gaze over Celica's form. A simple white sundress, a blue ribbon tied around her waist, nails shining pastel pink with golden studded earrings dangling and a small hourglass necklace around her neck. The only thing seeming off about the whole ensemble is the tattoo on her hand, but even that is tasteful and pretty. Her ensemble is not particularly special or wealthy-looking, sure, but it's elegant enough, and Celica herself is beautiful. "Someone like you I'd wager'd be a princess."

That startles another chuckle out of Celica, and for a moment Mae believes the words coming out of her mouth, that Celica really is a princess, ready to ascend the throne and take her place on top of the world. 

"No, no, nothing like that!" Celica says, waving a hand. "I, well, I just went to school. Like normal kids. And I played with my friends on the playground, watched television when it started to get big, you know? Got really into the mobile craze. I'd wait for my turn on the computer so impatiently, my brother always kept hogging it — I'd go to my friends house and use their computer. Stuff like that."

"Sounds nice," says Mae. "Too bad for you, but here in Novis, we've got jackshit for internet. No service in like, half the town, and even when there is some, well, it's shit. Yeah."

"I guessed as much," Celica says, sighing, but she doesn't sound actually disappointed. More amused, even wistful, Mae would say. But that's a bucket of worms for another day. 

"Yeah," Mae nods. "S'not like, totally rural countryside, but Novis's still a farming town, I guess. Gotta use the tractor, learn agriculture shit in school, take care of the animals. No internet, and s'basically no entertainment centres or whatever you city kids have, so me and my friends'd hang out at the convenience store or somethin'. Sometimes, we'd even trek all the way to the shitty pub forty-five minutes outta town. Weren't even old enough, but who cares."

"That sounds... unique," Celica settles on eventually. Mae laughs. 

"You can say shitty, y'know?" she remarks, amusement colouring her tone, and Celica blushes slightly as she glances away. Mae continues, "I mean, s'not actually unique. I'd bet my right kidney that most country kids all had the same upbringing. 'Spite what I say, though, it was nice. Real carefree. Kinda beautiful in a way, once you get past all the rollin' hills of nothing."

Celica makes a noise that vaguely sounds like agreement. 

"I've seen pictures," she says. "Though they're probably photoshopped, or edited, or what not. But even still, it seems gorgeous."

"No more gorgeous than you," Mae can't resist saying. It wins a giggle out of Celica, though, so it's totally worth it. "But yeah. Had to do some wild balancing gymnastics to get my internet, but it wasn't that bad."

"The internet wasn't as big back then, but even so, it was still a big part of my childhood," Celica volunteers. Mae turns her head to her briefly, shoots an encouraging grin. 

"Yeah?" she asks, cocking her head before turning back to the road. 

"Yeah," Celica parrots, and when she sighs this time, it's definitely wistful. "Or, well, technology in general, I guess. My friend would drag me to the arcade every other day, until he finally managed to nag his mother into getting him a console. Then we'd play the exact same games over and over again, because it was really hard getting his mother to agree to buying new games. And we would crowd around his computer with all our other friends, and fight over what to do on it..."

"Sounds pretty fun," Mae comments. "My grandparents'd just set me loose. Told me not to come back 'til dinner, and me and my friends'd loiter around the single busstop just outside of town. Or we'd play dumb games, like tag, or duck duck goose, truth or dare. Stupid shit. One time we almost set Boe- my friend's house on fire. His parents were pissed. Got stuck doing extra farmwork for weeks. It was horrible. Hilarious, but also horrible. For him. I just found it hilarious."

"That's terrible," says Celica, but she's smiling as she says it, so no harm done. Mae should probably watch her mouth more, but she can't help it. Something about Celica just makes her want to spill everything. Celica keeps talking, expression growing nostalgic as she tells her own stories. "Actually, that reminds me of something my brother did."

"He an arsonist too?" Mae asks, and Celica snorts. 

"Unfortunately, he doesn't quite have the skills necessary," she snarks back. Mae breaks out into a grin. "But no, he's not actually an arsonist. He tried to use the toaster, and, well, somehow made it. Well. Kind of explode? But not really."

"Okay," says Mae. "Cool."

"Cool," Celica repeats. She shakes her head, huffing out a laugh. "Well. It wasn't very cool for him, I'll say that much."

"Aw, but explosions are always cool," Mae protests, pouting. Her bottom lip sticks out, her eyes widen in faux innocence, and she spares another look at Celica. "I'd have thought it was cool. If I blew up a toaster like 'im, that is."

"You're rather... thrillseeking, aren't you?" Celica comments rhetorically. Mae throws her head back and laughs. 

"You can just say reckless shit for brains, y'know?" she says, laughs barking out and she beams as she winks. "Man, one time, I dragged my friends out'ta the middle of nowhere, brought along a bottle o' coke and some mentos, and, well. Y'can probably figure out the rest."

"Oh, gosh, my friend did that once!" Celica cries out, and she gestures vaguely with her hands. She's a fluster, composure failing her, and Mae just laughs more. 

"Sounds like a stupid kid," she says. 

"He was a stupid kid," Celica grumbles, tone still fond despite the words coming out of her mouth. It reminds her of how Boey'd talk to others about Mae herself. "Idiot, always running off and doing dumb, reckless things and somehow getting away with them."

Then she turns her gaze on Mae. 

"And I know," Celica continues, gaze sharp, "from personal experience, how dangerous it can be. So?"

"I was, like, dumb," says Mae. She shrugs. Celica puts a hand on her own face. "Aw, c'mon, it was ages ago. You ain't my grandma."

"Thankfully," Celica snarks, and Mae sticks her tongue out at her, and continues anyway.

"Plus, we minimised the damage! Went to one of the endless fields of nothin', y'know, popped the cap, put one of the suckers in... Boom. Kablow. It was great," she says, briefly taking both hands off the wheel to mime an explosion. Which Boey would give her so much shit about, but Boey's not here, so screw him. 

"Sounds fascinating," Celica tells her dryly. "And how far exactly did you go from civilisation?"

"It's not that hard to find a clearing of jackshit," Mae says, rolling her eyes. One hand on the wheel, the other goes to gesture at this windows. "Look. We've been driving past corn for like, the last half hour. And this'll probably continue."

"I suppose the country is remarkably empty," Celica says. Then she quickly tacks on a, "No offense."

"I was the one who said it first," Mae shrugs again. "And it's the truth."

"They hated Duma because He told them the truth," Celica quotes. Mae snorts. "Or something like that. Well, anyway. It is quite different from the city. When my friend did the coke explosion, he wrecked the room in the process. His grandfather was, well, upset, to say the least."

"Oh shit," Mae says. 

"My thoughts exactly," Celica laughs. "But he did make me promise not to tell anyone."

"Sounds like some gold blackmail material."

"Oh, it is."

"So," Mae drags out, raising her brows. Celica raises an eyebrow right back. Mae waggles them, because she's never one to be outdone. "Since I'm a stranger and all, care to tell...?"

"Sorry, no can do," Celica laughs and shakes her head. "His grandfather is quite stern, I'll say that much. Practically the opposite of mine, or so I've heard."

"Ooh," Mae says, latching onto Celica's words. "Your gramps sounds interesting. 'S he like anyway? His name? Might know 'im. Actually, I probably do. Novis is small, so like, everyone knows everyone. Y'know?"

"Ah," Celica freezes, for a split second. Then she laughs, and twiddles her fingers. Mae watches. "Well, I suppose I can. Though, I thought that whole, 'everyone knows everyone' thing was exaggerated."

"Nope," Mae says, popping the 'p' with a satisfying smack. "Totally true, down to the bone. Now c'mon, tell me."

She pauses. 

"Unless y'don't actually want to, of course," she backtracks hastily. If she weren't driving, her hands would be waving frantically in front of her. "No pressure, 's chill an' shit-"

"It's Nomah," Celica cuts her off. Mae blinks. 

"Come again?" she asks, because Celica could not have just said that. Mae refuses to believe it. 

"My grandfather's name," Celica says. "It's Nomah."

"...the Hell?" Mae mutters. Celica tilts her head, a questioning gaze directed straight at Mae. 

"Er, is there a problem?" she asks, a tint of worry in her voice. Her fingers twitch in her lap, Mae notices absently. 

"...Nah," Mae huffs out eventually, a laugh threatening to bubble over and spill everywhere. It's just so unbelievable. "S just, well, it's- it's Nomah? Cooky old Nomah's your grandfather? Y'serious? Yeesh. Wow. Okay. Wow. Okay."

"Um," says Celica eloquently. "Are you alri-"

"I'm fine!" Mae blurts. And this time she does briefly remove her hands from the wheel, because Mila be damned if this revelation isn't one of the most shocking twists Mae has ever heard. "It- It's just-"

Mae pauses. Takes a breath. Exhales. 

"I can't believe your graceful, eloquent, elegant ass is related to Nomah of all people," she says. Then adds on after a quick thought, "Also, man's practically my second grandfather. No joke."

"Really?" Celica, of course, latches on to the last part. She glances to her side at Mae, though there's something off about her gaze. "So, you two are close?"

"Y'can say that," Mae says, chuckling awkwardly. She reaches up to rub the back of her head, rueful, though she's not really sure why exactly. The atmosphere sparks and bristles, almost tense but not quite. It's weird.

"I see," Celica says. Her voice is neutral. 

"I mean, Nomah's that old guy everyone knows, and he like, is one of those hip grandpas, y'know?" Mae continues, trying to lighten up the sudden dour mood that's fallen inside their car. "Me and Boey- uh, that's my friend, 'nyway, me and Boey'd, like, chill with him sometimes, and he'd give us food, chat with us, uh. He's kinda crazy, definitely one of those cooky old grandpa types. But like, in a good way, y'know?"

"Is that so," says Celica. 

"Uh," Mae says. Celica's looking out the window. Which, in itself, isn't strange, but what is strange is how Celica seems to have closed off, gaze determinedly not on Mae, body overly still. Her mouth is a stiff line in the reflection of the window, edges curling down slightly. 

"So, if Nomah's your grandpa, how come I've never seen you around before?" Mae asks, and then immediately regrets it because Celica just stiffens up and doesn't answer. 

Wrong thing to say, clearly. 

Mae falls into silence as well, lips pursed as she grips the steering wheel. Celica clearly doesn't want to talk now. So Mae doesn't. 

 

"Did I tell you about why it wasn't a good idea to stay in Novis?" Mae asks suddenly. Celica glances over, but doesn't reply. Mae continues heedlessly. 

"There was a really bad spell a while back," she says. This isn't a very cheerful topic, but it's not like the mood in the car is very good anyway. "Real long drought. Soil jus' wasn't good. Crops were shit. Novis was goin' under. Whole countryside was, really. The city- the city was the only choice, really."

"So you went." It's not a question. 

"'Course I did. And you know what?" Mae laughs. "It was worth it. And 'course I sent money back, but while I made pretty decent bucks, it wasn't enough, y'know? Not enough to go back. Not that I really wanted to. So I thought- I thought, why don't they come here? Too old to work, I guess, but I- I just really missed them, I guess."

Mae grips the steering wheel, tighter, until her knuckles pale. Celica doesn't say anything. "Plus, the city, I jus' felt it was better. Easier. But 'course, they didn't wanna. Nostalgia. Familiarity. I'unno, but I can guess. Novis is a lot better now, 'course, but."

"At the time, the city was miles better. But they just didn't wanna leave, and, well, yeah," Mae finishes, and chuckles awkwardly. Celica remains silent, a hand absently rubbing her tattoo. "Guess I never really did get over it. Stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid," says Celica. Mae glances at her, mildly surprised. Celica continues, adamant. "You're not stupid. You just loved your grandparents. That's not stupid, and if I- if I-"

Celica swallows. "If I could. Have gotten Nomah to live with me, I would have."

Mae hums in consideration.

"I see," she says, though she gets the feeling that she doesn't have the full story. But she doesn't have to worry about that, because Celica keeps talking 

"This- This is actually my first time visiting him, you know?" Celica says. Babbles, more like, but even then Celica is elegant and graceful in the way she speaks, thorough, eloquent, proper. "I don't even know him. I've never actually talked to him. You know him better than me, really. And- And I've always wanted to, just. To just get to know him. But I couldn't, and I can't tell you or him or anyone why because it has to be secret and I just can't-"

"It's fine," Mae's quick to reassure. "Everyone's got somethin' they wanna or need'a keep quiet."

"Yeah, but it kept me from ever meeting Nomah, and I can't even tell him, and he's going to think I'm a terrible granddaughter, because I am," Celica snaps. Then she shrinks back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"S'fine," says Mae. "I get it." Because she does. 

"I- You're too kind," Celica says. "Really. But. Well. I don't know if you know this, but."

Celica trails off. Mae cocks her head at her. 

"Know what?" she parrots. And Celica looks away. 

"Nomah's- he's sick," she says, and Mae's blood runs cold. "Really sick. The doctors say he's most likely going to- to- anyway. And. That's why. I'm visiting him. Now."

Mae wants to reply but something keeps her from speaking. The hard, chilly rock that's settled in her stomach, maybe. 

"That- Nomah," she manages to say, but it all sputters out and. Shit. Nomah. 

"I'm terrible," mutters Celica, but Mae can hear all too well. "Only now, when he's- he's- I should have visited earlier."

Mae takes a moment to gather herself. Celica's head is bowed, undoubtedly self-deprecating and depressed. 

"You're not terrible," Mae says, finally. Just like how Celica told her she wasn't stupid. "You're not terrible, because it wasn't your choice, and you always wanted to, and. You feel bad. And you're trying now."

"But I should have tried earlier," argues Celica. 

"Trust me," Mae says. "Nomah won't think you're terrible. I don't think you're terrible. What would be terrible is if you didn't show up at all."

Celica doesn't reply to that. Mae tries again. "Listen. I'm just a dumb stranger in a car, so I know you probably don't believe me. But, Celica. You're really nice, you're really great, and I'll be honest, you may not be the best granddaughter, but you're trying now. That's what counts. Truly. And Nomah'll love you. I know him. He'll think you're the best."

Mae finishes there, and they both descend into a silence. Seconds tick by, and Mae's worry gradually gets worse, until Celica finally opens her mouth. 

"I- You're right. I still don't believe you," Celica says, and laughs. "I don't believe you, but you're right. Does that make sense?"

"It does," Mae says, because it does. 

"I'll try," promises Celica. "You're just a stranger in a car, but I'll try my damned hardest to believe you."

Mae grins. 

"That's great," she says. "So, anyway. Now that we've got all that cleared up, wanna tell me 'bout your mystery secret?"

Celica laughs, and it chimes, loud and clear. "It's a secret," she says, and Mae's a Miladamned idiot because she's thinking that she doesn't want to be a stranger in a car, anymore. 

 

Novis hasn't changed over the years. Mae steps out first, and opens the door for Celica, who smiles at her in thanks and walks out with grace. Mae's heart beats, hard in her chest, and she smiles back. 

"Hey, stranger," she says, and leans on her car. "Mind giving me your number?"

"I don't mind at all," says Celica, and Mae's grinning so hard her cheeks hurt. "But didn't you say that there's no signal out here?"

"Well," Mae starts, casual, "I thought it'd help once y'get back to the city." She winks. "'Side, Novis is a small town. Phone or no, we're bound to cross paths."

"How nice," Celica says. She pulls out her phone. "Well, how about you give me yours and I text you when I have signal?"

"'Course," Mae says, and rattles off her digits. When all is said and done, phone safely tucked back into Celica's pocket, she and Mae stand, staring at each other. The wind is gentle on their faces, and Mae never wants this moment to end. 

"I have to go," Celica breaks the standoff first. 

"'Course," Mae finds herself echoing. And they stare, silent. Not awkward, not tense. Just waiting. 

"Well," Celica breaks it first, yet again. "See you around?"

"See you around," Mae confirms. "Don't be a stranger."

And Celica laughs, and they exchange goodbyes once more, and then Mae finds herself staring at Celica's back as she walks away. Her white dress gleams bright, fluttering gently. Sunhat on her head, and Mae looks up, up and away. 

When she looks back, Celica is gone. 

(a stranger comes to town, but mae's hoping for more.)


End file.
